L'esprit de Noël
by Glasgow
Summary: Watson tente d'intéresser Holmes aux traditions de Noël. Holmes/Watson


Voilà une petite fic de saison ;)

Bonne lecture

ooOoo

Je finissais d'emballer avec soin le cadeau que je destinais à Holmes en sifflotant gaiement. Nous étions le vint-quatre décembre et moi qui avais toujours ressenti un attachement tout particulier pour les quelques jours précédent Noël, j'avais le cœur à la fête. L'année précédente, mon camarade avait bien tenté de m'interroger quant à mon engouement pour cette période de l'année, mais j'avais été incapable de lui fournir une réponse claire. Je garde de Noël des souvenirs nostalgiques de mon enfance, à préparer le réveillon auprès d'une mère aimante, dans une famille unie. Peut-être était-ce depuis lors la seule explication à mon allégresse ? En tout cas cela expliquait l'attitude de Holmes en totale contradiction avec la mienne, ayant eu pour sa part, à ce que j'en savais, une enfance des plus pathétiques.

Dissimulant vivement mon paquet sous le plaid abandonné sur le sofa lorsque mon ami entra dans la pièce, je réfléchis à tout ce qu'il me restait à faire avant la soirée. Le point le plus important, tenter d'intéresser Holmes aux évènements de la journée à venir ainsi qu'au dîner que j'avais prévu pour nous, s'annonçait le plus difficile, pour le reste en revanche je savais que je m'en sortais plutôt bien. Mes cartes de vœux étaient déjà envoyées, de même que les présents pour ma famille, j'étais également parvenu à convaincre Mrs. Hudson de nous concocter un dîner simple, que je n'avais ensuite plus qu'à réchauffer sur le feu, avant qu'elle ne parte chez sa fille, et le cadeau de Holmes, pour lequel j'avais mis près d'un bon mois à me décider, était à présent à l'abri de son regard. Tout s'annonçait parfaitement bien. Il ne me restait plus qu'à décorer le petit sapin, installé dans un coin de la pièce plus tôt dans la matinée par quelques gamins du quartier. J'en étais là dans mes réflexions lorsque Holmes, confortablement calé dans son fauteuil, occupé à bourrer sa pipe, lâcha un soupir agacé. Me tournant vers lui, je l'interrogeai silencieusement, obtenant au passage un regard noir.

« - Pourriez-vous cesser de siffloter ainsi Watson ? grogna-t-il. Cela est particulièrement exaspérant. »

M'interrompant comme il me le demandait, je réalisai du même coup qu'il était davantage de mauvaise humeur que je ne l'avais craint jusque-là. Pas vraiment étonnant à bien y réfléchir. Outre la gaieté qui transparaissait à tous les coins de rue et qui n'était définitivement pas sa tasse de thé, près d'un mois qu'il n'avait eu aucune enquête digne de ce nom pour le sortir de la torpeur dans laquelle il se murait peu à peu. Conscient de ces points, j'avais d'ailleurs tenté de mettre toutes les chances de mon côté en le rejoignant dans sa chambre durant la nuit, dévoilant des trésors d'ingéniosité lors de nos ébats tant je connaissais son attachement à me voir diriger les choses dans ces moments-là. Mais manifestement même cela n'y avait rien fait. Le matin venu, il avait retrouvé ses mauvaises habitudes, ne desserrant les dents que pour quelques remontrances à mon égard. Quant à savoir pourquoi j'aimais cet homme au caractère si particulier, cela restait pour moi un mystère insondable que je n'avais que peu d'espoir de percer un jour.

Tentant de faire fi de son regard désapprobateur, que je savais ne pas me quitter, je me dirigeais néanmoins vers l'arbre de Noël. Je savais d'expérience qu'ignorer Holmes de la sorte était le moyen le plus efficace de le ramener à de meilleures dispositions.

« - Watson, une même question m'obsède chaque année. Je l'avais déjà abordée avec vous l'an passé sans pour autant y trouver satisfaction, mais je ne perds pas espoir. Que trouvez-vous de si intéressant à ces fêtes ? Mondanités frivoles, hypocrisie, dépenses outrancières, elles ne font que ressortir le pire de l'homme. De surcroît j'ai la sensation que vous avez tous oublié depuis bien longtemps l'aspect religieux de la chose pour n'y voir rien de plus qu'un motif à l'excès. »

Je levai les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête à ces remarques d'un goût douteux. Pourtant je n'étais pas étonné outre mesure et m'étais préparé à ce genre de discours, aussi parvins-je à conserver mon calme, prenant la parole d'un ton parfaitement calme et posé.

« - Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je suis incapable d'expliquer clairement ce que je ressens… »

Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres fines et j'eus la désagréable sensation qu'il me considérait à cet instant comme parfaitement idiot. Impression que j'éprouvais d'ailleurs trop souvent à ses côtés. Je me forçais pourtant à continuer de mon mieux.

« - Il s'agit simplement d'un état d'esprit. Aujourd'hui je me sens plus heureux et serein que d'habitude. En tant que mon compagnon, vous devriez d'ailleurs vous en réjouir.

- Je m'en réjouirais sans doute s'il y avait une raison concrète à votre "bonheur".

- C'est l'occasion de faire des présents aux personnes aimées, leur montrer que nous pensons à elles.

- Je n'ai nul besoin d'un jour spécial pour vous montrer que je pense à vous ou pour vous offrir un quelconque cadeau. Mais rassurez-vous, cette année j'ai bien prévu néanmoins de vous offrir quelque chose. »

A cette dernière remarque, nous échangeâmes un regard complice, le type de regards que partagent deux personnes qui ont traversé tant de choses, malgré ce souvenir gêné. Effectivement l'année précédente Holmes s'était vu offrir de ma part un microscope dernier cri avant de réaliser que lui-même n'avait rien pris la peine d'acheter pour moi. Il en était ressorti passablement gêné, même si j'avais tout fait pour ne pas lui en tenir rigueur. En réalité, je n'avais rien fait d'autre que tenter de minimiser les choses en me rappelant combien notre relation alors était encore récente, mais j'en avais tout de même été affecté, éprouvant la douloureuse sensation de n'avoir que peu de place dans le cœur de celui que je considérais déjà comme mon âme sœur. Mais Holmes était bien parvenu à rattraper sa maladresse durant les semaines suivantes, faisant montre d'une tendresse qui malheureusement s'était faite bien plus rare par la suite.

« - Eh bien c'est une bonne chose, soufflai-je en caressant distraitement ma moustache. Cela nous évitera pas mal de déconvenues, tant d'un côté que de l'autre. »

Pas vraiment à mon aise avec cette conversation, je toussotai finalement avant de détourner le regard.

« - Vous voyez ? s'écria soudainement Holmes. Cet incident, de même que cette conversation présente, illustrent parfaitement mes sentiments pour cette période de l'année. Une série de conventions auxquelles il faut à tout prix se plier pour éviter de passer pour ingrat ou dénué de sentiments. Vous savez que j'éprouve des sentiments à votre égard, pour autant je sais que vous en avez douté lors de mon… oubli…

- Noël n'est pas qu'un prétexte pour s'échanger des cadeaux, dis-je rapidement, désireux d'en finir avec cela.

- Soit, donnez-moi quelques exemples. Je n'ai pas l'impression de vous demander quelque chose d'insurmontable. »

Je soupirai d'exaspération, n'appréciant que modérément le chemin que prenait cette conversation qui au départ se voulait totalement anodine. Certes, Holmes ne faisait plus la tête, mais il me semblait bien avoir perdu du même coup la maîtrise de la situation. Il ne tenait qu'à moi de ne pas perdre définitivement la face.

« - Alors pensez à tout ce qui nous entoure, repris-je donc, feignant une assurance que j'étais pourtant loin de ressentir. Une maison décorée avec soin, les chorales qui vont de porte en porte…

- Futile. Comme si j'avais du temps à perdre avec ce genre de fariboles.

- En ce cas songez à ce soir. Vous et moi réunis devant un bon feu de cheminée, à déguster un festin en profitant l'un de l'autre…

- Ce que nous pouvons faire tous les autres soirs de l'année, dit Holmes avec une mauvaise foi flagrante.

- Vous êtes impossible ! m'écriai-je. Soit, je ne vois plus dans ces conditions l'intérêt de poursuivre cette conversation, vous êtes de toute façon bien décidé à ne pas me laisser le bénéfice du doute. Je vais donc mener à bien mes projets décorer cette pièce… Faites ce que bon vous semble et continuez à maugréer dans votre coin. Ce soir vous n'aurez qu'à vous persuader qu'il s'agit d'une soirée classique, mais ayez au moins la décence de ne pas gâcher mon plaisir. »

Puis, sans attendre de réaction de sa part, je me détournai, lorsqu'une idée s'insinua en moi, m'offrant par la même en quelque sorte l'occasion de lui porter le coup de grâce.

« - Si vous voulez le savoir, c'est la tradition de la branche de gui que je trouve la plus attrayante, lançai-je nonchalamment tout en me dirigeant vers le sapin.

- La branche de gui ? marmonna-t-il presque dans un murmure, comme s'il avait honte de me demander un tel éclaircissement. »

Je ne pus retenir un éclat de rire franc. Comment donc avais-je pu oublier qu'il était par moment capable de faire montre d'une pareille ignorance pour certaines choses ? Mais finalement cela m'arrangeait, m'offrant ainsi l'occasion de l'occuper un peu.

Me retournant, je lui lançai un regard flamboyant tout en dissimulant au mieux mon sourire amusé.

« - Bien sûr je pourrais vous expliquer cela par moi-même Holmes. Ou alors vous laisser chercher par vous-même. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

- Cela ne m'intéresse pas, je me fiche de cette histoire de gui et ne vais certainement pas vous donner la satisfaction de rentrer dans votre petit jeu. »

Malgré ses mots et la dureté avec laquelle il les avait prononcés, je sus que j'avais frappé juste. Il ne voulait pas me l'avouer, mais j'étais parvenu à exciter sa curiosité. Le reste n'était plus qu'une question de temps. Et tandis qu'il ouvrait vivement son journal avant de se dissimuler derrière, pour ma part je fouillai un carton contenant plusieurs guirlandes dorées, recommençant à siffloter pour faire bonne mesure. Moins d'une minute plus tard, j'entendais la porte claquer.

ooOoo

Le reste de la journée passa tranquillement, m'offrant même le luxe de quelques heures consacrées à la lecture, tranquillement installé devant la cheminée. L'absence de mon compagnon ne m'inquiétait guère, il fonctionnait toujours ainsi chaque fois que je parvenais à lui clouer le bec, ce qui, malheureusement pour nous deux, n'arrivait pas bien souvent.

Lorsque je regagnai notre salon après m'être changé pour passer le costume qu'il m'avait offert pour mon dernier anniversaire, Holmes était planté au beau milieu de la pièce, occupé à contempler le sapin, dont j'étais ma foi plutôt satisfait après avoir passé près de deux heures à le décorer.

« - C'est beau, souffla-t-il.

- Inutile de vous forcer, dis-je, amusé. Je sais que vous n'en pensez pas un mot, que vous êtes hermétique à la beauté des choses. »

Il se retourna alors vers moi en souriant, les joues et le nez rougis par le froid.

« - J'apprécie votre beauté en tout cas, murmura-t-il. »

Je me sentis rougir moi aussi, sans aucun rapport avec la température. Je savais combien ces marques d'affection lui en coûtaient, aussi étais-je chaque fois sensible à ses rares efforts dans ce domaine.

« - Merci Sherlock, dis-je en m'approchant de lui, le gratifiant de ce que j'espérais être mon plus beau sourire. »

Je posai alors ma main sur sa joue, pour découvrir que sa peau était plus froide encore que je ne l'avais soupçonné. Ces dernières heures, la température à l'extérieur avait dû diminuer davantage. Nul doute que la neige n'allait pas tarder à se remettre à tomber.

« - Vous êtes fou d'avoir passé la journée dehors par ce froid, le réprimandai-je doucement avant de poser un instant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Allez vous réchauffer devant le feu, achevai-je en m'écartant. »

Il me lança un regard tendre avant de s'exécuter. Il avait beau s'évertuer à prétendre le contraire, je savais combien il aimait que je prenne ainsi soin de lui. De cette façon il savait combien je tenais à sa personne.

« - Votre sortie fut-elle fructueuse au moins ? demandai-je ensuite en m'immobilisant quelques pas derrière lui tandis qu'il offrait son corps engourdi à la caresse des flammes. »

En réponse à ma question, il sortit de la poche de son manteau un objet emballé dans un mouchoir.

« - J'ai acheté ceci à un marchant ambulant, me dit-il en écartant l'étoffe. »

Bouche bée, je découvris ainsi une petite branche de gui. Sans le vouloir, mon petit jeu, uniquement destiné au départ à m'offrir un peu de répit, devenait particulièrement intéressant.

« - Ainsi je vois que vous avez réparé cette lacune, m'amusai-je.

- Le vendeur m'a simplement expliqué que cette plante apportait prospérité et longue vie. Ce qui correspond parfaitement à votre caractère romantique je suppose.

- Il ne vous a dit que cela ? demandai-je en retenant difficilement un sourire satisfait.

- Il ne m'a pas semblé très malin. Y a-t-il autre chose que je doive savoir ?

- En terme d'intelligence il me semble que personne ne trouve grâce à vos yeux. Pas même moi. Pour le reste… il faudra me faire confiance mon cher. »

Et tandis qu'il m'interrogeait du regard, je me contentais d'arborer un air mystérieux en haussant les épaules avant de lui prendre précautionneusement le gui des mains.

« - Watson, qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas ? »

Je ne pus me retenir de rire devant le ton autoritaire qu'il venait de prendre, signe évident que mes petites cachotteries ne l'amusaient plus.

« - Allez vous changer Holmes, dis-je tranquillement. »

Il me gratifia d'un regard sombre mais n'insista pas. Il était suffisamment malin pour reconnaître lorsqu'il était inutile de parlementer avec moi.

Je le regardai quitter la pièce en souriant. Cet homme restait décidément un mystère pour moi. Il pouvait être tellement brillant dans une foule de domaines pointus et en même temps si ignorant pour des choses toutes simples. Cela avait au moins le mérite de me permettre de ne pas me sentir en permanence inférieur à lui. Et puis ce Holmes parfois enfantin et profane, je ne l'aimais que davantage.

Une fois seul, j'accrochai soigneusement le gui au-dessus de l'encadrement de la porte puis me reculai de quelques pas pour contempler le résultat. Cela ferait son petit effet, je n'en doutais pas un instant. Je retournai ensuite attendre le retour de mon ami au beau milieu de la pièce.

Lorsqu'il revint peu après, Holmes était vêtu de ce que je savais être son plus beau costume et il était extrêmement séduisant. Une bouffée de fierté m'envahie en pensant que cet homme attirant, élégant, et surtout terriblement attachant, malgré les apparences, était à moi.

« - Ne bougez plus ! m'écriai-je tandis qu'il arrivait dans l'encadrement de la porte. »

Manifestement curieux, il obtempéra néanmoins tandis que je m'approchais de lui.

« - Levez les yeux, repris-je. »

A nouveau, il s'exécuta sans poser de questions. Pourtant, lorsque son regard se posa sur le petit ornement, je vis son expression changer, passant de l'incompréhension à cet air moqueur qui le caractérisait si souvent.

« - Charmant, dit-il avec ironie. Ainsi il ne s'agissait que de cela. Ajouter une décoration supplémentaire à la pièce. Et moi j'ai eu la bêtise de croire qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'intéressant.

- Taisez-vous un instant Sherlock ! »

Le ton autoritaire de ma voix nous surpris autant l'un que l'autre et eut le mérite d'interrompre mon compagnon, qui se figea instantanément. Profitant de son désarroi, je nouai mes bras autour de son cou et approchai mon visage du sien, sans jamais le quitter des yeux, pour finalement poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, quémandant rapidement et sans la moindre douceur l'accès à sa bouche, que j'obtins sans mal. Nos langues se caressèrent sensuellement tandis que, les mains posées sur mes hanches, Holmes m'attirait davantage à lui. Lorsque nous nous séparâmes à bout de souffle, j'avais le feu aux joues et mon cœur battait la chamade. Je ne m'autorisais que rarement ce genre d'élans passionnels en dehors de nos étreintes nocturnes. Pourtant, comme toujours, Holmes semblait satisfait de ma prise d'initiative.

« - Je savais à quel point Noël pouvait vous rendre guilleret, mais à ce point…, souffla-t-il avant de passer sa langue sur ses lèvres en un geste qui faisait systématiquement son petit effet sur moi. »

Déglutissant avec peine, je m'obligeai au calme. Pour une fois que j'étais parvenu à prendre un instant le dessus avec cette histoire de gui, je n'entendais nullement perdre le contrôle aussi facilement.

« - J'espère que vous avez apprécié la leçon, dis-je d'un ton aussi dégagé que possible.

- La… leçon ?

- Je viens de vous apprendre la tradition du baiser sous le gui.

- Intéressant, marmonna-t-il, pensif.

- Oui, j'étais certain que cela vous plairait.

- Certes. Vous savez John, vous qui tentiez par tous les moyens de m'insuffler un semblant de l'esprit de Noël qui est le votre, peut-être auriez-vous dû tout simplement commencer par cela. »

Il conclut sa tirade d'un clin d'œil tout à fait explicite auquel je répondis d'un hochement de tête entendu, parfaitement satisfait d'être parvenu à lui démontrer que les traditions de Noël avaient parfois du bon.

« - Watson ? Je ne suis pas certain d'avoir saisi tous les tenants de cette tradition au demeurant fort agréable, dit-il, joueur. Mais peut-être qu'avec une nouvelle démonstration… »

Je n'eus pas besoin d'attendre la fin de sa phrase pour reprendre possession de ce que j'avais souvent tendance à estimer comme mon dû, ses lèvres délicieusement tentantes.

THE END.


End file.
